


You Know, Like the Star

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mostly Fluff, some kissing ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Trespassing on the Quidditch field late at night, Sirius and Remus are drunk on firewhisky and love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You Know, Like the Star

**Author's Note:**

> A little midnight Wolfstar that will hopefully invoke the happy feelings. I’m actually kind of proud of this one?? It’s not great but also not bad, at least I don’t think it is. Also, yes, I know that Canis Major wouldn’t actually be visible from Hogwarts, but I took a little creative liberty. It was just too good to pass up.

“James never lived that down,” Sirius laughed, taking a swig of firewhisky. They had bought it from the Hog’s Head earlier and snuck it onto Hogwarts grounds. The afternoon was spent in laughter and fun on the Quidditch field, which James insisted they could use- he was on the team, after all. True or not, they were left unbothered all day. Now, only Remus and Sirius remained, staring up at the night sky as the others slept blissfully in the common room.

“Remember when he tried to ask Lily out after that Quidditch match in fourth year?” Remus asked, mouth twitching into an almost full smile at the memory. “He hung upside down on his broom in front of her and asked her to Hogsmeade. McGonagall was furious.”

“As if that would ever work on someone like Lily anyway,” Sirius said. He recalled the day- and the many others James Potter spent trying to woo the unforgiving Lily Evans- with fondness. His best friend was a fool, yes, but a charming one. That was for certain.

“Do you think he’ll ever succeed?” Remus asked, swallowing his drink. “In asking out Lily.”

Why did he drink like that? So carelessly, almost violent. Perhaps Remus figured that if he was going to get wasted, he may as well do it properly. It was refreshing to be the one in charge and with sense for once. And yet, it brought about that twinge in Sirius’s chest that meant no good to anybody.

“I don’t know,” he said after a moment too long. “James doesn’t seem to be giving up anytime soon, and we’re only in sixth year. He has a chance, if Lily somehow became an entirely different person.”

“Or if James did,” Remus pointed out.

Sirius raised his bottle in acknowledgment. “It would be a shame for all those years of pining to go to complete waste.”

Remus hmm’d, taking another drink. “I don’t know how the straights do it.”

Sirius’s laugh was involuntary, the same as the small jump in his heart. Both were so loud he worried they might attract unwanted attention, but one of those prospects scared him far more than the other.

“Do you suppose we should head back in? I’m getting a little tipsy and-”

“Sirius, my friend… since when have you ever been afraid of getting drunk?”

_Since I gained secrets that shouldn’t be spilled around you._ “Around the same time you started getting drunk enough to make stupid decisions for the both of us.”

Remus laughed heartily, as if the mere idea were so ludicrous he couldn’t even imagine. “You have your own brand of crazy.”

Certainly he didn’t mean that the way it came out. The late time of day, little sleep, and large amounts of firewhisky could do things to inflection, Sirius reminded himself. His own mind created the fantasy of flirtation glimmering in the space between those words.

“Well, my crazy works just as well sober.”

“Untrue. Sober, you never would have attempted flirting with Severus.”

Sirius’s smile turned devilish at the handsome memory. That had been a particular lot of fun, and no matter how she tried to hide it, the pensive Minerva McGonagall Snivellus cried wolf to found it rather amusing as well.

“If given a dare…”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.”

Their bottles clinked together towards the sky as if in a toast, though Sirius wasn’t quite sure what to. Remus suddenly turned to him, face shining white and pale blue under the light of the moon. The field’s green grass seemed almost endless as they lay there, and for a moment it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

“Sirius,” he said, a foolishly bright smile alight on his face. It seemed to pass a spark of that light to Sirius’s own soul, and he loved and despised it simultaneously. Gifts from Remus, at no fault of his own, came with strings attached.

“Yes?”

“No, look,” he said, turning once again to the night and pointing. “Sirius. You know, like the star.”

He scoffed, feeling heat flame his cheeks. Bloody hell. “What a stupid thing to be named after.”

“Better than being a werewolf whose name means ‘moon’,” Remus muttered, drawing a laugh from his companion.

“It’s accurate, you have to admit, Moony.”

“Indeed,” he admitted wryly. “Same as yours.”

His laugh this time was different, filled with complacent disbelief rather than humor. “No.”

“Yes,” Remus insisted. “You’re this great big ball of passion and fire. It’s beautiful until you get too close, because then you realize how captivating it really is. How easy to be sucked into the flame.”

“I’d never let you burn,” Sirius said before he could stop the words. Damn all the firewhisky in the world for his loose tongue.

“I know. But if I were to introduce you to someone, I’d still say ‘Sirius. You know, like the star.’”

He wasn’t quite sure when either of them had turned, but they were facing each other on the grass again. It tickled his cheek as he rested his full weight on his side, where he could truly see Remus.

A star.

If any of them deserved to be named after one, it was him. They danced in his eyes and reflected on his skin, warmed his gaze and peppered soft blue kisses across his face. The stars were drawn to Remus, as if they couldn’t stand to be apart. Maybe that was why Sirius was drawn to him so as well.

Remus. You know, like the star.

The thought brought a smile to his face. And while everything about Remus was already a divine temptation, especially on this glowing night, the matching look it brought to his mouth was simply too much.

One kiss.

Two boys melting into each other, tasting firewhisky and chocolate in a different way than ever before. Two boys, making a mistake.

Oh, what a fine one to choose.

“Is this my brand of crazy?” Sirius asked when he pulled away.

“Yes,” Remus said, breathless. They were still close, too close, and Sirius willed his limbs to move, but they refused to listen.

A pause. One beat. Neither of them moved.

Remus didn’t move.

“And this is mine,” he said, so softly Sirius might not have heard it if not for their proximity.

But he had no time to think, to acknowledge or process this before, one kiss turned into a second.

A second, a third. He stopped keeping track after that.

Kisses, like stars, were not meant to be numbered.


End file.
